


Careless Mistake

by myumyuu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Minor NSFW, Omegaverse, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myumyuu/pseuds/myumyuu
Summary: Arthur knew better than to mess with his alpha, especially in front of a crowd and before a VERY important speech.





	

A hand inched up his inner thigh. All he knew was that it was Alfred's hand and Alfred's scent. The little omega clutched his wine glass tightly with a gloved hand, swooshing it around as if there wasn't someone molesting him under the dinner table.

His scent had given away how turned on he was for sure. If anyone had noticed, they were being polite.

Because the whole world knew he belonged to Alfred Jones, the company president's son.

Alfred himself was an interesting character. At the mere age of 25, he was given a respectable position in his father's company. Omegas, men and women alike, fell for his charms but the alpha decided to pine after Arthur Kirkland of all people! A measly accountant from the New York branch. Jealousy and confusion rose quickly among their colleagues; some had said the omega seduced him one night when everyone else had left… but no one dared question the choice of Mr. Jones' son.

Personally, Arthur would never have chosen an alpha as selfish, ignorant and idiotic as Alfred himself, but there was no denying how good the hand discreetly fondling him felt.

"Alf- Alfred," They were at a dinner party to celebrate a new partnership with an overseas company. Arthur adjusted his glasses, toes curling in his shoes. "Stop-- " a soft moan, " _touching_!"

Alfred's response was to squeeze harder, grinning at him from ear to ear. That bastard...

"If I soil my pants, you _will_ regret it. The party's almost over, can't you wait?" Alfred shrugs. "Say something!"

"You kept angry whispering at me, but your scent says the opposite."

'Oh, the nerve of this man!'

He was hard, painfully so. Gently reminding himself not to throw a hissy fit, Arthur linked their hands together, plucking the alpha from his seat. The omega then led them to the open dance floor, his mate catching on quickly and rest his hands at the small of his back.

"You waltz?"

"Yes." Pity. Arthur had wanted to take the lead.

Regardless, he let the alpha lead their dance, nose buried in that ridiculous fur coat Alfred wore because God knows what kind of look people are giving him. Eyes were on them immediately; especially catching a whiff of an aroused omega, embarrassingly enough!

Maybe he isn't giving Alfred the credit he deserves; the younger man was quite the dancer! Arthur generally enjoyed dancing but tonight, he would push his hips forward, going chest to chest with his partner. Drawing out a low growl when he grind their hips together. Arthur let his hand fall from his alpha's shoulder, a finger hooked onto his tie to loosen it. Despite that stupid looking coat, Alfred look bloody good in a suit.

"That's not how I remember waltzing goes," Alfred laughed into the omega's ears.

Arthur only smiled, bringing them to a lonely corner of the room. He wordlessly closed the gap between them, hips moving sensually along his mate's.

'So close... so very close.' It was so strange for Arthur kiss him first.

He didn't think twice when a glove hand cupped him through his slacks, squeezing and rubbing him so good until the announcer called for Alfred's name to give a closing speech. Blue eyes squinted at the omega,

" _You_."

" _Me_?" Arthur batted his eyes prettily, whilst fixing Alfred's tie."Darling, what ever do you mean?"

"You planned this..." he had completely forgotten about the speech!

"Dear, love, you look like a mess! Especially... here," he gave Alfred's tent a pat, smiling ever so sweetly. "Go on, they're calling you!"

Oh, how could he been so careless? The alpha grunted in frustration, he needed to make sure his omega knew his place. So, without hesitation, he grabbed Arthur’s collar and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, full on the lips and nipped at them. He could care less that others were watching, scenting that Arthur is embarrassed but the alpha is determined to teach him a lesson for messing with him.

They parted with a moan from the omega. Arthur’s face was beat red whilst Alfred smirked,

“Why don't find another use of that pretty mouth to use after the speech? Cause I sure as hell have a lot of free time after this.”


End file.
